nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhenna Holidey
Rhenna Holidey is the ninth episode of the first season of The Nekci Menij Show. Its title is a play on that of Nekci's song, Remon Holidey. It has been viewed over 110,000 times as of February 2017. Nicel Shitsinger, and Samon Cwol - the first ever male character - make their debuts in this episode. Kily Monogue is also mentioned for the first time, but does not appear. Meanwhile, Krely Roolin makes a cameo appearance in a cutaway scene, while Adole stars in an extra at the end. Plot Nekci is back at her house, having recovered from being hit by a falling light at the end of the previous episode. She decides to put on some 'relaxing music' - her own single Remon Holidey - for her friend Rhenna, who promptly tells her to turn it off as she has a hangover. Medoner arrives, and Nekci ducks behind Rhenna, believing that she's responsible for 'trying to kill her'. Medoner questions this, after switching the CD in the stereo for her own single 'Holiday'. She then congratulates Rhenna on the release of her new album, and Rhenna reveals she'll be releasing the next single from it tomorrow, before cancelling it, releasing a different one, and filming a video for another non-album track. Nekci advises Rhenna to take some medication and a short vacation. She refuses the 'naughty' drugs, but reconsiders after advice from Medoner and Brinty, who randomly appears on the scene. Brinty takes a call from Samon, who asks her to be a judge on The X Fater. A confused Brinty is put on hold by Samon, who recieves a separate call from existing judge Nicel. He sacks Nicel from the panel and tells her she can't return to the UK version either. Tempted by the promo she'll recieve, Brinty agrees to take Nicel's place. Brinty turns back to the other flop quens, who are mourning the death of her career. Offended, she leaves for her new job vowing never to collab with any of them ever again. Rhenna and Medoner leave Nekci's place, passing Bayonse and Nicel on the street. The pair are talking about their old girlbands, and Nicel suggests they form a supergroup. Bayonse says she'll consider it over coffee, and Nicel calls Kery to order a cup. Impressed by her action, Bayonse agrees to team up with Nicel. Later in the dead of night, Nekci is at home alone, when suddenly Kety bursts in to her house. The intruder reveals that she was responsible for cutting the rope and injuring Nekci at the FMAs, believing that the Quen Flop nominees would be blamed and that she'd recieve the award as a result. Kety then says that she's going to hold Nekci hostage until all the flop quens watch her film, Pert of Me In 3D. Extras Adole appears at the end of the episode, describing it as 'shit' because she wasn't in it. She then announces that the next episode will be the last in the current season. External links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 9 - Rhenna Holidey on YouTube Category:Episodes